User talk:Man for the job: Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anti Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vultraz (Talk) 15:14, July 31, 2010 hi hi talk to me in tt nice wiki page more ppl should visit it! im banned im banned again -_- becoming admin hello! my name is Ali my {toontown name}. well i was having one thing since i have came to this wiki because me friend told me about it so u can see staregties and cog attacks etc. well i was wondering could i be an admin without an email adress? because if i have a page u can send messeges to me about meetings and spammer alerts and stuff like that because i really want to be a toontown wiki admin because i love toontown. i swear that i will stop vandalism spamming and other rule breaking stuff that will make the wiki bad. plz messege soon thx! ~ Ali P.S. i am also a non member is that ok? listen Sorry but i cant make you a admin because im not a admin ask flippers or vultraz. Sorry Man for the Job Adminship Alright I got your message. Sorry I wasn't able to reply faster I was having problems with my computer. Anyway, about adminship, I have waited a long time for Vultraz to return. He mention something about becoming "Obsessed with Runescape". I will take rights away from him soon. I am thinking to have a contest to see who will replace him. I will select a date, and the user who makes the most edits that day becomes a admin. I have no clue when it will happen, but probably soon. As for you, I'm sure you will make a very loyal admin. I agree that you are very active and are a credit to this wiki. Until I start the contest, just keep on editing. Keep checking my blog daily. I will talk about the contest there. Well, thats it I guess. Happy editing, Flippers 22:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Blog Spreading the word Check out the new blog! I'm editing weekly or daily! Sonic767 23:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New look Right now the new wikia look is optional but they said it is going to be mandatory soon. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 20:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) No, you won't lose any of your edits when it switches. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 20:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Stamps Your welcome. They go on forever. On other wikis I've seen they really make people want to edit more. This is gonna be good for the wiki. amazing page :D ur page is so nice i love it :D love from deputy :) just signed up yo i just signed up search nitram49b its me deputy :D Hey Man for the Job! Hi! What's up! The Sky. Thanks for the blog comment. I hope I didn't steal your idea or anything. I didn't check to see if anyone already had it. Anyway You already have a lot of badges. Thats cool if you ask me. The whole badge thing seems to be new to this wiki. As usual. school has been getting in the way for me so i can't edit much anymore. But it is finally Fall Break for me. Okay so I just wanted to say awesome job on this wiki and remember. Wait I forgot. Oh well BYE! Sonic767 21:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Badges Who added the badges? Flippers 21:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Good Work You and I seem to be doing a great job on this wiki. Sonic767 19:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Thtas preety cool to. 100 edits in 1 day takes a whole lot of work. I stayed on this wiki like 4 1/2 hours yesterday just to get badges lol. Anyway as the title says Good Work. P.S. We also seem to have highest scores on the Leaderboard. Yeah, you know I always wondered. How comes they allow you to have the choice to put the deletion template on somebody's user page? LOL that would be a funny joke to do on someone. It would be mean. Yes yes yes yes it would. Now on to wiki things. We need to try to get more pages on here. I checked on some other wikis, and they had over 3,000 pages. You know... I know Disney actually made Toontown but which person actually made it. Thats a good question. I also heard your tracker would be up and running in a week. I should make one of those...... Welcome to the team. Thank you for joining the cleanup team for this wiki! WE are indeed in need of pictures and new articles. Thank you for your help! Sonic767 12:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I need backup. Hey Man for the job! I need some back up for an article on here. The Spoof net.com article thing is very uneeded and is more like advertising than explaining things about the game. I put the deletion tag there but somebody keeps removing it. Could you back me up on this? Sonic767 18:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me too. He might of been the one that put the article on here but does not one anyone to delete it. I used to be like that. P.S. He is on the wiki cleanup team. Admin I have made you a admin. Use your rights wisely or I will take them away from you. Ask me before deleting a page, please. Oh and, the reason I'm so behind in edits is because I'm having computer problems. Flippers 13:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Any time Any time my friend! Oh and, could you please join my clan? It's called the cogcrushers. We destroy cogs. We have generals who are in charge when I'm not around. They must have 100+ laff. We have captains to help generals.They have 60 to 99 laff. I am the leader of the cogbusters. To join, write "COG CRUSHER" at the top of your userpage. (BTW, generals get to be my friend!) Oh, and, if your a general or a captain, you may create your own operation. We just fight cogs. If your a captain and a general shows up, general is in charge. If your a general and I show up, I'm in charge. Please reply soon. Happy editing! Flippers 12:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank YOU for joining! Flippers 13:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure Done done and done. Oh and the reason I made you an admin is because you don't want the power. It's hard being a administrator. It looks like I'm living the life though. I made you a admin because your not like "OMG FLIPPERS SHUT UP AND GIVE ME RIGHTS!!!". Part of being a admin is community support, and you have plenty of it. Flippers 13:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Edits and Vultraz Aww thanks. No he is not. He has not used his power correctly. He hasn't been on for moths, and probably forgot about this place. I have to go in like 3 minutes but I'll be on later. Flippers 13:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure Yeah. Flippers 13:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hawlloween As you may have noticed... Halloween is around the corner! This whole wiki is throwing a party for it. It's gonna be on November 1st, 2010. It will be at 5:00 PM (Eastern Standard Time) (EST for short) and it will be 1 hour long. Can you make it? Flippers 13:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool Awesome! Tell your friends! Can you please read the tracker on my user page and memorize that? And... I will be adding friends. And since your now a admin, you be the first to get added! (Please Note: I try to focus on this wiki so I'm not very powerful and I don't have membership). I have to go now. Oh and there will be a after party at my house in the game.I'll message you when I get back. Flippers 13:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!!!!! WOW! I heard you just got promoted to be an admin. Thats great! I hope you can make this wiki even better now! Too bad for all those other users. I heard some of them are taking it pretty hard. Anyway, Nice job. Sonic767 15:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah maybe.... Yeah I might. But i'm not that wiki kind of guy. I mean being an admin is cool but its not that much different from everybody. ( Not that its bad or anything its cool being an admin) What about Cheese0? He had over 1000 edits? thats good if you ask me. Well, he might of been begging for it. Yeah, back to the subject. I might be an admin soon. Its a big job. Well, Your The Man For the Job just as your user name says. Oh yeah Flippers just joined the Wiki Clean up team. Should we have meetings and such? Yeah this was a long response to like one sentence lol. Sonic767 16:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Response: Okay cool. I will start thinking about a time. I need some help on the article Mumbo Jumbo. Its more like a talk page. I thought it wasn't a cog move but I got bombed for it.... I can't find the move in Google images or any info about it. Any Assistance? Sonic767 16:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) First Offical Wiki Clean up meeting! Hey Man For the Job. Came here to announce the first offical meeting! Time: 3:30 p.m. Eastern Time.October 17th Can you make it? If not, i'll try to redo the time. Sonic767 16:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Where: Sonic767's Talk Page Thats Complicated. I live in USA. so if its 5:30 in england. The meeting for you would be about 8:30 p.m. I believe. I'm not sure. I'm not good with Time Zones. P.S. England is far. Congratulations for discovering america! lol. Yeah.. Lets try. We will try that. If it doesn't work. I'll make the time at like 1:00 or something. See ya there I hope. Sonic767 16:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Back I'm back. Flippers 21:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying.... I'm doing my best to figure out a time that's best for everyone. Flippers is saying 5:00 p.m. EST. Which means that would be like 10:00 for you...... Yeah. I'm gonna have to work out a time. But, lets try doing meetings on the weekends. Sonic767 16:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) US I live in the US (EST). Flippers 20:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Message I left you a reply on my talk page. Fat McStink~ 16:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates No, Please! I would love to help out! Fat McStink~ 17:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) No No, you don't have to. Flippers 20:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Why does it say your an admin? King Gamer | Come and Talk! 19:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll go for it. Hey Man For the Job! I heard Cheese0 just got promoted to admin. Now its my turn. Hopefully in the next few days, I start getting a whole lot more edits. Sonic767 00:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) hello, may I join you? Dear Person to whom this applies, I would like to join supertoons. Plus if you could give me a friend code, that would be perfect. Joey/doctor Pierre sparklewoof 04:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, may I have your friend code My brother Joey sent me. the name of the message says all. Pandaandy067 20:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: specifying I'd like to have the friend code only.--andy/ancool 20:22, October 22, 2010 (UTC) meeting Giggly hills TTC the bank 15:00/3:00 pm pacificandy/ancool 20:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. if it doesn't fit your schedule, let me know.andy/ancool 20:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) darn 1. yes, I live in america. 2. since you are 8 hours ahead, there's no time you're awake, that I am. andy/ancool 21:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) template How do you get that toon status on your page? template How do you get that toon status on your page? Re:template Yes, that one never mind never mind, I found the template code key to the wiki what exactly counts as a contribution, to get the key to the wiki badge? Joey/doctor Pierre sparklewoof 19:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks thank you very much. Joey/doctor Pierre sparklewoof 19:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I used phtoshop I hade fun making it but it too a little while to make i'm working on my next 1 Pictures Why do your pictures look like they were taken by a camera aimed at the computer screen. You can just press F9 to take a screenshot of anything in the game. For things out of the game press Prt Scr (Right beside F12) then paste it on Paint. (You can find it in Accessories) :) Happy editing King Gamer | Come and Talk! 12:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) You can still do the prt Scr button and crop the toontown part out of it. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 12:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Press the blue circle that brings up the start menu and click all programs. Then scroll down to the Accessories folder and open it. You'll find Paint there. When you open Paint then go to the Edit tab up on top and click Paste. Then click Image and click Crop and make a rectangle around what you want to crop out. If you want the whole picture of the screen to be the picture, you don't have to crop. Happy Editing King Gamer | Come and Talk! 12:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 12:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm Randalpik (Crazy Rocco on Toontown) and I'm just responding to your comment on my talk page. I've been on the wiki for only 4 days and I'm just about to pass Flippers on the ranking XD... but I still have one question. When I post ".bmp" images it says that it wasn't the right filetype, but when I change it to ".gif" it says "File type verification error!" What should I do? 20:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh lol I forgot to log in... but that was me up there Randalpik 20:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin Creation You have to have special rights but for those rights you must be on for 1 year or more. I have been on for more then 1 year (I was a unregistered). Flippers 21:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) VP 1.I got my Suit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. can you help me with defeating the vp? Joey/doctor Pierre sparklewoof 00:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Tyvm! I add alot of pages to helpful categories, like "affects all cogs," and that makes me get up on the rankings faster. 14:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi bonkers! can u help me? im a cold caller lvl 2 and i want to do vp cause im in promotion. Can u plz come to the VP lobby saturday november 13, 2010 U.S.A. time at 1600 hours sharp E.S.T. PLZ help me and ty. 22:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Deathdude09 (A.K.A. Bingo Wildtooth) P.S. I have 52 laff, so i might need a lot of toon ups! Administrator Application I've been on the Toontown Wiki for a while now... and I wanted to ask if I could apply to become an Administrator. Please reply on my talk page. incorrect the reason that flippers removed me is because there were only two admins, him and some guy called vezon or vizor orsomething like that, and vizor left. he made me admin to replace him, and when he came back, he removed my adminship!!!! and idont understand that because there should be more than 2 admins. 12:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) tracker How do you get that tracker up? Joey/doctor Pierre sparklewoof 00:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) re:i really need your help well first i would need to be able to edit the main page. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 20:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) What do u want to change? What do you want to be different about it. I can't tell you what to do unless I know what you want changed. Then I'll tell you what to do with the source. It's the font your using. According to the source it shouldn't be that font. So check all those templates on the main page. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 20:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Go edit the templates that are on the main page. Take anything out that has to do with font. (Switch to source to see) King Gamer | Come and Talk! 20:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No. I accually just checked the templates and they are in regular text. It seems to be a glitch. Ask Wikia Staff to fix it. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 21:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Glad to be of service. Now can you unprotect Goofy Speedway ? Goofy Speedway Can you unprotect the Goofy Speedway article? I have some good pictures to go there. King Gamer | Come and Talk! 20:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Meeting in the game Hey do you wanna meet up in the game? I'll be on for like half an hour. My toon's name is duckle. he'll be in The Brrgh in Boingyboro. Cya there! King Gamer | Come and Talk! 22:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Super toons A few minutes ago I saw some toons in the capes with the supertoons logo. I just wanted to know if you had started the clan but hadn't changed your wiki pageaccordingly yet. please respond, Joey/doctor Pierre sparklewoof 23:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi. You said that Flippers would reply to my request for adminship quickly, but I've been waiting for about a week and still no reply. Can you tell Flippers that two new people have applied for an adminship? Please wait. I'm having computer problems. I'll try to reply to them now. Flippers 11:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Party Don't worry we will be having a after party on november 7th (saturday) at 2:00. That's about 7:00 for you I think. Flippers 11:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, that's why we're having the after party. I'll try to get the after party info up after the party. Flippers 20:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Your Admin Template Super Toons Can I join? King Gamer | Come and Talk! 12:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply:Why ME HIHI SUPER TOONS RULE Hi Bonkers Jelly here (Jellyroll Zillerwig) saying hello to you, and all the others that talk on here XD. hi. oh and it might not come out right coz A.i dont read instructions B.Ive Never written anything on a wiki b4 bye On Youtube On Youtube, look at - Channel:snifflespeed1 Video-Toon news Next- Channel:princejesse99 Video-Toontown-thats not my doodle! Finally- Channel:webkinzjust4u Video-Toontown - Mystery of the house on the left Good Luck on finding them P.S. im called jellyroll zillerwig XD Hi Again Hi Again and thx for making me famous( wit the cog bldg pics) on the wiki! and also i wanna ask when our next SUPER TOONS MEETING is? 10:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Jellyroll Zillerwig is famous so all will bow to him and you will like doctor who or be incinerated. 10:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol me again :D Hi Again XD if your still on i wanna say i might be on tt now so wanna come on now? ill be on in 5-10 minutes Jellyroll Zillerwig! Do you like the new Layout? Hey Man For The Job! Its Sonic767. I sure haven't been on in a while... Anyway, do you like the new layout to this wiki? I sure don't. I liked the old one better. I've also noticed your changed user picture. It looks epic. Well, I guess I'll see ya later. Sonic767 22:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) We Need You PLEASE come on now we need our leader. Im on and ben is on and come one now or else. Please. HI EVERYONE ON THE WIKI XD Jellyroll Zillerwig Oh, Hey... Well, I'm pretty new and that guy who edited the Bottom Feeder page, Anyway, Do you like the Idea of a Toontown Fanon wiki? You know, Stuff which is fan made, Fan-Made Cogs, Toontasks, Ect. So, What do you think? --Eagle Invader 10:49, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Supertoons how do I join supertoons? If I'm already completely signed up, when's the next meeting and where? Joey/doctor Pierre sparklewoof 00:38, November 9, 2010 (UTC) About the Fanon Wiki Oh, Ok, Even though I've been on a Nintendo/Sega wiki Once or twice before, Im ok with it, By the way, You should Archive your page, Aka. Make this a seperate page (Maybe User talk:Man for the job/Archive 1), And that will empty your talk page, Simple, Yes? Join Join SuperToons! Really Do! we do fun stuff and more so add bonkers!!!!! Erm... Apparantly, My signature contains all the other stuff as well, Better fix it, Probably sombody else advertised it, Sorry Eagle Invader Hi Jellyroll Zillerwig here. Sorry I advertised it but never meant it to go in ur signature XD. sorry Jellyroll Zillerwig There is a problem... Pretty big too... You might want to delete every VP Battle for real! page... Every single one is spam, And block that unintelligent Unregistered User... JELLYROLL IS IN DA HOUSE so come on lol im coming on now so can you come on please Sorry, Captain of Super Toons will be away Hi Jelly here, but my charger for my laptop has stopped working so BAM my laptop goes dead, so no toontown until it is fixed. I'm talking on my bigger computer but its old and toontown forces it to crash. So i probably won't be on today :(. I'm sorry, and have they put the vid up we did yesterday? KK jelly and no they haven't put it up yet. Good luck! Man for the job 08:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok thx I've edited a few things btw - and i'll try to get on tt ASAP. It was my fault the charger stopped working - I was using my hoover and it got cvaught IDEA!!! hi, idea for SuperToons - put a pic of ALL of the members - like you did wit me, sticky, sheriff, and that yellow duck i do not know of. Should we do that? Jellyroll Zillerwig and Waddles Yeah but the problem is - they not all on at same time. I g2g now see ya. Btw its a good idea! BUT i didnt mean ALL together lol i meant single file. Tell Deputy Banjo I say Hi to him :D How do i do that though? 1.When they are on don't do a group pic, do one person, then another, then another etc 2. When Banjo is on, say Jelly says Hi, or tell him on the wiki (if he has a profile) or i could do that. Jellyroll Zillerwig is so annoyed that his laptop is dead so he can't play toontown! DARN YOU PORTABLE COMPUTERS Sorry clan how's this sunday at 13:00 pacific 20:00 for you. If not, give me a day you are on. Joey/doctor Pierre sparklewoof 22:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) THX! because i have to re-load all my images again i will send you a mesage if it happens again What do you mean? What do you mean by What do you want to see on this wiki?